Shadow Wars (Event)
The Shadow Wars are the final part of the Shadelock's War storyline, concluding the devastaing events of The Mind Games. Plot The survivors of the Mind Games forge alllanices with the likes of heros such as Gambit, and even risked reaching out to Thane, the son of Thanos. Soon, Shadelock arrived on Earth, united with his own army, the armies of Hela, the armies of the monster Annihilus, and powerful entitys Hellscape and Galactus as well as Malekith and his army of Dark Elves. Arriving though a bird ost portal, their fi target is the Avengers HQ which is destroyed. Wolverine sees Dark Magento and knows he has been corrupted by Shadelock. Shadelock sends the Living Laser to steal all the data from the ruins of the HQ. During the U.A.O.Es escape from the base via bifrost summoned by Heimdall, Colossus is killed by Hellscape. Shadelock begins his plan to use the Shadow Gem to drain the life out of earth, while the U.A.O.E goes to meet up with Thanos and the Black Order, as well as Talos and Loki. Thanos had agreed to help, and called on the Kree, who refused to assist. To find the U.A.O.E, Shadelock dispatches Hellscape on the mission, where he then fights Doctor Strange, Captain Marvel, and Thor, and is forced to reatreat. Seeing no way to defeat Shadelock, the heroes spilt up. Iron Man, Doctor Strange, Captain America, Spider Man, Immortalem and Mister Fantastic go to England to seek out the cosmic immortal known as the Infinite Aura, while Wolverine, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Thanos and the rest of the U.A.OE formulate a plan to split up the three main portions of Shadelocks army. They go first to split the Dark Elves, by using a device designed by Ant-Man and Hank Pym to teleport the Dark Elves to the Quatem realm. Ant-Man, Black Panther, Star-Lord, Gamora, Groot and Rocket go on the mission. During their attempts, the plan is discovred by Dark Magento, who warns Shadelock. The other team finds the Infnite Aura, and is shocked to find its a mallard sitting in a pond. After giving them riddled advice, it vanishes. Shadelock arrived with Dark Magneto, and Star-Lord calls in the rest of the Guardians, inadvertently causing the whole U.A.O.E to gather to fight Shadelock. Dark Magneto goes to their hidden base, and captures Nick Fury, who later escapes, but Maria Hill is then killed by Shadelock as a warning to others. However, the machine worked, tekprting all the dark elves apart from Malekith to the quantum realm. Terrified, Malekith flees by teleporting away. The Avengers then don their Shadow Armour. Shadelock then in Galactus, while some of the help help to get Thanos the reality stone, so he had both power and reality to fight , and went one on one with Galactus. The other heros then fought the combined armies of Hela and Annihilus. During the early battle, Groot, and Psylocke are killed, and Hawkeye is injured. Black Panther attacks Shadelock, who then kills him. Wolverine kills Hellscape with the help of Captain Marvel, successfully shattering the demon. Thor and Loki slay Hela, and her army goes insane without a leader, lashing out at both the U.A.O.E and Shadelocks forces. Annihilus retreats, taking his armt with him, and Hela's army rips itself apart. Dark Magneto fights and mortally wounds Wolveirne, but with his words about Xavier, remembers his past and attacks Shadelock. Magneto fights Shadelock and Galactus alongside Thanos, but is speared by a psychic blade by Shadelock, and dies. With the full power of Doctor Strange, Galactus is pulled away though a portal, leaving Shadelock alone, as he begins to aboard earths life and finally claim the reality Nova. Mister Fantastic sacrifices himself to pin Shadelock down, as Thanos, Iron Man, and all the heros fire on the Shadow Gem in Shadelocks head, shattering it, and cashing Mister Fantastic to disintegrate in the process. Cap's sheild is also destroyed. Before Shadelock can teleport away, Iron Man stabs him. Shadelock laughes, saying the worst is yet to come, and attempts to raise his hand to cast a spell, but has it cut off by a shot from Vison. Shadelock then turns to a dark smoke which blows away in the wind. Wolverine then dies peacefully with purpose. A funeral iheld for all the fallen heros, and Thanos and his black order vanish, the mad Titan now having two infinity stones, much to the regret of the heros. Talos stays with the Avengers, and does Heimdall, and after mourning Groot, the surviving guardians return to space to track down Thanos. The Invisible Woman and Human Torch join the Avengrs also, and Cyclops makes a new era of X Men. Characters involved UNITED ALLIES OF EARTH (U.A.O.E) * Tony Stark (Earth-2004) * Steve Rogers (Earth-2004) * Thor (Earth-2004) * Natasha Romanoff (Earth-2004) * Clint Barton (Earth-2004) * Carol Danvers (Earth-2004) * Liam Warren (Earth-2004) * Stephen Strange (Earth-2004) * Wanda Maximoff (Earth-2004) * Peter Parker (Earth-2004) * Vision (Earth-2004) * Heimdall (Earth-2004) * T'Challa (Earth-2004) X * Scott Lang (Earth-2004) * Hope Van Dyne (Earth-2004) * Reed Richards (Earth-2004) * Susan Storm (Earth-2004) * Jonathan Storm (Earth-2004) * Peter Quill (Earth-2004) * Gamora (Earth-2004) * Rocket Raccoon (Earth-2004) * Groot (Earth-2004) X * Beta Ray Bill (Earth-2004) * Korg (Earth-2004) * James Howlett (Earth-2004) * Scott Summers (Earth-2004) * Piotr Rasputin (Earth-2004) X * Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-2004) X * Kurt Wagner (Earth-2004) X * James Proudstar (Earth-2004) * Warren Worthington III (Earth-2004) * Nick Fury (Earth-2004) X * Kyle Richmond Earth-2004) * Talos (Earth-2004) * Thanos (Earth-2004) * Ebony Maw (Earth-2004) * Proxima Midnight (Earth-2004) * Corvus Glaive (Earth-2004) * Supergiant (Earth-2004) * Cull Obsidian (Earth-2004) * Loki (Earth-2004) * Thane (Earth-2004) * Remy LeBeau (Earth-2004) SHADELOCK'S EMPIRE * Shadelock (Earth-2004) * Solus (Earth-2004) * Hellscape (Earth-2004) X * Max Eisenhardt (Dark Magneto) * Hela (Earth-2004) X * Dormammu (Earth-2004) * Annihilus (Earth-2004) * Galactus (Earth-2004) * Arthur Parks (Earth-2004) * Hela's army X * Shadelock's army X * Annihilus' army Category:Earth-2004